The terror of a Million Naruto's
by BuriedHumanity
Summary: No one told Naruto of the dangers to the shadow clone,only the pro's. Let's see what happens when Naruto is let loose on the Ninja world with his clones.


In the land of Hi no Kuni our hero who had just stolen a very important scroll and taken it to a clearing in the forest that surrounds the hidden village Konohagakure no sato to learn from so he could become a Genin like his sensei told him.

Uzumaki Naruto unraveled the large scroll and the first Jutsu presented to our young hero was the Kage bunshin. Now in another life Naruto would learn this Jutsu and continue to learn more and become a great ninja but this is not that life and this will be the only Jutsu learned and used by our hero who will later become known as The Clone Master.

After learning the Kage bunshin Naruto was about to see if there was anymore Jutsu he could learn but Umino Iruka, Naruto's sensei and older brother figure, lept into the clearing before he could.

"Naruto what are you doing stealing the Forbidden scroll!" yelled Iruka who could see that Naruto was looking dirty and tired but seemed really proud of something.

"what do you mean Iruka-sensei? I learnt a Jutsu like Mizuki-sensei told me so I can be a Genin and my new jutsu is totally awesome." Said Naruto. When Naruto took the scroll because of his friend and fellow teacher Mizuki he was very shocked.

Just at that moment Mizuki arrived in scene with two Fuuma shuriken strapped to his back and a not so friendly grin. "Naruto give me the scroll to pass and to be a Genin" called out Mizuki from his tree branch.

Iruka knowing what was going on better than Naruto turned to him and said "Naruto don't give Mizuki the scroll. Only he wants it for power and used you to get it and take the fall. "

Mizuki looked from the shocked Naruto and determined Iruka back to the shocked Naruto and had an evil idea that could get him the scroll easily. "Naruto there is a law from telling me why everyone hates you and looks at you with hate in their eyes. Do you want to know that law?"yelled Mizuki with a dark smile at the news he was about to impart on the demon.

"W-what law?"asked a frightened Naruto.

"Noooo Mizuki that's forbidden"yelled Iruka.

"The law says no one can you how you are demon Kyuubi who attacked 12 years ago and killed the Yondaime Hokage!" yelled Mizuki.

At this Naruto was shocked speechless because he never would of guessed why he was hated by everyone. As Naruto withdrew into himself at what Mizuki said Mizuki grabbed one of the large shuriken off his back and threw it at Naruto. "Die demon"exclaimed the evil ninja. As Naruto was still out of it and did not notice the giant shuriken flying toward him but Iruka did and jumped to cover Naruto with his own body as the shuriken entered his back.

Naruto looked up at a Iruka in shock as he crouched over him and had tears falling from his eyes. "Naruto you're the same as me. After my parents died, no one ever complimented me or recognized me. Being the bad student I was, I screwed up a lot during class...Because I wanted to get everyone's attention. I couldn't get anyone's attention when I was a good student... So I acted like an idiot. It was tough...  
Right, Naruto? You were lonely, right? It was tough, right?  
I'm sorry, Naruto. You didn't have to feel that way if I was more aware."(1)

Mizuki grinned an evil grin and yelled at Naruto" Dont listen to him because he hates you too. He hates you the most as you killed is parents." Naruto not knowing what to do turned and ran off into the treetops with Mizuki not far behind him. Seeing Mizuki go after Naruto Iruka took the shuriken from his back and jumped into the tree's to find and protect his student.

As Mizuki came along Naruto in his Iruka Henge he called to him to give him the scroll but 'Naruto' turned and head butted him in the stomach dropping them both to the ground in a new clearing while Naruto went and hid behind a tree nearby.

"How... how did you know I was not Iruka?"asked Mizuki as he released his henge.

'Naruto' laughs as he is covered in a burst of smoke and revealed to be Iruka. "Because I'm Iruka."

"Why do you protect that demon? He killed your parents you should join me and kill him. He will use that scroll for power like me because he is a demon"asked Mizuki as he stood up.

Iruka leaned back against a tree and chuckled." that is what the demon would do..."said Iruka. Naruto nearby is shocked at what Iruka said and started to shed tears that knew not of.

"...But Naruto is not a demon. He is a Konoha citizen and one my students"yelled a passionate Iruka to Mizuki and unknowingly to Naruto whose sad tears were replaced with ones of joy.

Mizuki laughs at him mockingly and unties the remaining giant shuriken from his back and begins to pin to throw at Iruka."I was going to kill you last Iruka-sensei but I think I will kill you here, NOW DIE" yelled Mizuki as he threw the shuriken.

Iruka looked on in resignation at the shuriken thinking this was the end until Naruto jumped in front of him and knocked the shuriken away from Iruka.

"If you touch Iruka-sensei I will kill you"says Naruto as he stands in front of Iruka with the scroll next to him and glaring at the traitor.

"Let's see you try demon. I'm a chunin and your nothing"shouted Mizuki

"okay I'll show you. TAJU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" yelled Naruto as one giant puff of smoke enveloped the clearing and when it cleared it revealed hundreds of Naruto's all standing there. Both Mizuki and Iruka were shocked that Naruto made so many clones and Mizuki fell on his ass in fear as the clones stood there grinning.

"If you won't come to us...we will come to you then" yelled all the clones as they converged on the screaming Mizuki. After ten minutes all the clones were popped and standing next to a downed Mizuki was Naruto who was rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I think I went a little overboard sensei" laughed Naruto sheepishly.

Iruka just stared as his favorite student had made a clone and a clone that was real and not an illusion. "Come here Naruto and close your eyes."said Iruka to Naruto who complied with Iruka's request.

As Naruto felt his goggles be removed and something smooth and soft wrapped around his head he became confused on what was happening.

"You can open you eyes now Naruto"said a smiling Iruka who was missing his Hitai-ate and holding his goggles and smiling. Reaching up and feeling the cool metal and cloth of Iruka's Hitai-ate he started crying and jumped at Iruka hugging him.

As Iruka was knocked and laughing with Naruto the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, could only smile at what had transpired and thought that his surrogate grandson was going to go on and do big things. What he did not know was that he was right but those big things would be followed with lots of chaos.


End file.
